My New Life in Strangetown
by Darkfairy120
Summary: Anna Stevens has come to Strangetown from Riverblossom Hills to find an amazing adventure! But just what exactly will that adventure be...?
1. Author's Note

_Hi everyone! First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to get back on this. Things got crazy for awhile, and I didn't have the time to work on it. But things are returning to normal, so, I wanted to continue with it since some people took an interest in it.  
But to everyone who had read it before, my writing style has changed, therefore, I've decide to start back on chapter one to see if I can make this a better read. :D _

_Feedback would be appreciated, so, I'll know if ya'll are liking the new version. And thanks for all the wonderful feedback from before! It means a lot!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sims or the characters in this fan fiction. This is for entertainment purposes only!_

I felt like the anticipation was about to overflow out of me. I was ecstatic! Ever since I was child, I had always wanted to go on some kind of adventure, and, now, I was finally getting the chance to do just that at the age of nineteen.

My name is Anna Stevens and after living in the quaint and small town of Riverblossom Hills for my entire life, I am now moving to Strangetown in search of something new and exciting.

There were so many things about Strangetown that captivated me. From the talk of aliens living amongst people in _almost_ harmony, all the way to the mystery of Bella Goth. There was no way that I couldn't find at least some kind of adventure in my coming home!

While sitting in the taxi, I pulled out a photograph of the family I was going to stay with. My parents had befriended the Smiths on one of their crazy vacations, and they offered for me to come to stay with them with open arms.

I examined the picture intently. The wife of the family, Jenny Smith, looked friendly and kind with the smile on her face that shined as if nothing could become any better for her. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and her green eyes were clearly seen.

Then, beside her, was her husband, Pollination Technician 9, and it was more than obvious that he wasn't…well…human. He was the oldest alien currently in Strangetown, and going by his light green skin and coal black eyes, I assumed a lot of people were aware of that. He had a full head of gray hair, and a strange choice of clothes. I mean, who normally wore a red and white Hawaiian shirt with a pair of high jean shorts…? But, he too looked like a nice person even if he did have an odd sense of style.

Sitting in front of them was the cutest little girl named Jill. She mastered the look of youth with her expression that showed she was laughing when the picture was taken. She also had green eyes and her blonde hair was pulled up into two high pigtails.

And last but not least, was the nineteen year old of the family: Johnny. He was a perfect combination of his mother and father. He owned the same light green skin as his father, but also possessed his mother's blonde hair and green eyes, and his hairstyle was that of a skater boy. It was long on the left side and became shorter towards the back.

My heart fluttered for a second, but I stopped it as soon as it began. I came to Strangetown for an adventure, not for some mushy love story. Besides, he was taken by that Ophelia girl, and from what I had heard, she was quite pretty with her chocolate skin tone, forest green eyes, and blonde hair.

I pulled out a small mirror and studied myself. My big brown eyes had always been the most distinct thing about me. They wore an average amount of eyeliner, as well as enough mascara to make my eyelashes look as though they were fake. My wavy black hair fell onto my circular face, and my lip gloss was still shining.

The taxi came to a stop and my heart began to race as thoughts of meeting the Smiths swirled around in my head.

"You're here." The driver said.

I took a deep breath, swallowed, and open the car door…


	3. Chapter 2

I slowly opened the door to see the Smith's smiling back at me. I returned the grin as I stepped out.

"Welcome to Strangetown, Anna!" Jenny exclaimed as she welcomed me with a hug.

"Thank you so much! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" I replied.

Jill , then, quickly ran up to me. "Where are you from? How old are you? What was it like where you're from? Did you like it there? Why did you move here?"

Her questions almost made my brain start to hurt, but I couldn't help but laugh at her youthful curiousness.

I got on my knees and pulled her onto my lap as though she were my own little sister. My parents had said that they thought I would make a great parent one day. They said I had always been able to treat a child like my younger sibling and children always seemed to love me. I couldn't help but agree.

"Well, Jill, I came from the small town of Riverblossom Hills. It was a very nice and calm little community, and, yes, I absolutely loved it there, but now that I'm nineteen, I'm hoping to find something here in Strangetown that wouldn't exist there. Does that answer your questions?"

Jill made a large beam and shook her head. "I'm glad you came to Strangetown, Anna. I've always wanted an older sister!"

I laughed as I stood back up. "And I always wanted a little sister."

"Well, why are we all standing out here? Johnny, could you show Anna to her room?" Jenny asked.

Out from behind them came the boy I had seen in the photo. Johnny Smith…

He put his hand out towards me with a smile. "Miss. Stevens?"

I took his hand and he took me up the stairs and to a vacant room across from his. It already had a wardrobe and a bed in it. The walls were a mutual color, so I could pretty much decorate it however I decided I wanted to.

I put my bags on the bed, examined the room for a second, and then turned back to look at Johnny.

"Everything in here is now yours. If you need anything else, just tell one of us, and we'll be happy to get it. " Their phone suddenly went off and he looked towards his room, then back to me. "I'm going to go get that. I'll be back."

I gave him a nod and a shy smile as he walked to his room. I then started to unpack a little bit. I put a picture of me and my parents on the wall, put my blankets and pillows on the bed, stuck some clothes in the wardrobe, and eventually, I was done packing.

It was at that point that I noticed that Johnny was still on the phone. _I wonder what's taking him so long?_

I decided to go ahead and go downstairs. But as I walked towards the stairs, I sorrow filled voice froze me.

"Ophelia, no. Please." It was Johnny.

I didn't know what to do. One voice screamed: _Keep going, stupid!_ While the other reasoned with me to stay and listen.

"Is this really what you want? You want everything we've had…could have…to be thrown in the trash forever? Because if we are done, it's for good this time. I'm tired of running in circles for you."

My gut screamed at me to go. This wasn't my conversation to be hearing. But he was speaking so loudly…and with so much hurt. A thought of hugging him and telling him it would be okay found its way into my head. I quickly pushed it away. No! I'm not going there!

"Alright. Have a good life because it will no longer be including me."

I heard him hang up the phone and start to go to the door. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, trying to think of the right words to say when I saw him. Do I try to comfort him or pretend I have no clue?

He walked out of his room and saw me. I could sworn it looked like he had been crying, but I had no way of being sure.

"Johnny…I…" I tried to say.

"You heard, didn't you?" he asked without giving me time to finish.

"I wasn't trying to, but…I'm sorry-I just-" I knew I was shuddering like a fool. One point to Anna for looking like a retard!

He tried to force a smile, but I could tell it was fake. "Don't worry about it. I know I was being kind of loud."

"I still shouldn't have…and I'm sorry about you and your girlfriend. If you need anyone to talk to or anything, I'm here for you. It's the least I could do for all of you letting me stay in your home."

He made a small smile and gently put his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Anna."

I nodded. And then, as he walked down the stairs for dinner, I couldn't help but watch him for a second, and then quickly follow.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for me taking so long to update, guys! I've been busy writing on my actual book and other things. .  
In response to Crystal991 , Emperor Xizzle will not be in this, but that would make It more interesting, huh?  
Anyways, enjoy! And I'll try to update when I can.  
_

Dinner that night was awkward. With me already knowing what I knew, I could hardly bring myself to look at Johnny. And not just for that reason, but also because when he caught sight of me looking at him, his eyes screamed that he was in pain.

And after that long, uncomfortable silence at dinner was over, I found myself sneaking outside into the radiant moonlight, where the warm temperature of summer was surrounding me.

"Anna?" a familiar voice called out.

I spun around to see Johnny standing under the glow of the moon, with a small smile planted upon his lips. Suddenly, I felt weightless, like my feet could float off of the ground.

"Hello." I, surprisingly, said with much more tranquility than I expected to have.

"I just wanted to apologize for you having to hear what was going on with Ophelia and me."

"Oh, it's fine. I was more worried about you than anything." I cringed when I realized the words I had let escape.

His smile suddenly became more genuine. "I'll be fine. Honestly, this had been going on for awhile, now. I'm kind of glad it's over."

"If you don't mind me asking…what had been going on for awhile?"

"Ophelia and me fighting…ever since her aunt passed away, she's always been saying things that just irritate me. It's like she was always trying to start an agreement between us, and I'm not a fighter. She just knew how to push the right buttons."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's unfortunate that she acts that way."

He made a chuckle. "Indeed, but I can only do so much for her. If my love isn't enough for her, it's probably best that we ended."

I nodded. "I understand."

"But enough of that, how are you liking it here so far? I would assume it's quite different from Riverblossom Hills."

"It's drastically different. Everything about it is, really. But I love it. It's exactly what I was searching for, something new."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

I smiled. "Thank you. But it's getting late, I should probably get some rest."

"Of course. Oh, and Anna?"

I stopped myself from walking inside the door and looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you for everything tonight. This would have been a lot harder if you weren't around."

I fought the urge to blush. "Hey, it's no problem. I like to be there to help."


	5. Chapter 4

"Anna?" a familiar voice called out my name as I crept from outside my bedroom.

"Johnny…? What are you doing up? It's, like, two in the morning."

"You're up, aren't you?"

"Well, let's just say that drinking two glasses of water before bed wasn't my brightest idea."

He chuckled, stepping out of the doorway of his room and closing space between us.

"You're awfully close." I was trying to laugh off the fact that he was inches from my face, but he didn't even seem to pay attention.

"Thank you…for talking to me about everything last night. I don't really think you know how I grateful I am to have you around right now."

I felt my cheeks get warm and I had to bite my tongue to keep me from cussing my nerves.

"It's the least I could do…"

I didn't have time to think about what was happening until my brain put it together when his lips were on mine. I didn't hold back. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close while my fingers gripped his neck.

When he pulled back, I was still trying to determine what was happening. But the only thing I could think of was how sweet his kiss tasted.

"I'm going to go to bed now." He whispered.

I nodded as he kissed my forehead. "'Night, Anna."

When his door shut, I stood in the hallway confused and disoriented from everything around me.

There were only two things I knew for sure: Johnny had kissed me and I was overwhelmed with butterflies.


End file.
